


Absolutely Gorgeous

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cake was frosted intricately, with stars and two main icing colors consisting of purple and red. Curiously, he stuck his finger into the top and drew off some of the frosting and brought it to his mouth. Pharma licked the glob from his finger and took a second to really taste it. It actually shocked him how delicious it really was. The frosting was so sugary, it almost made his mouth water. His belly grumbled loudly again, and, almost as if on command, Pharma stuck the fork into the cake and ripped off a huge piece, brought it to his mouth and stuffed it inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Gorgeous

The days that Delphi tried to take new recruits into his med bay always left Pharma completely exhausted. The young mechs were well-intentioned and their plating shined sharply, but their processors weren’t in quite the right place just yet. Pharma was sure after a bit of work they’d become the unattached surgeons it was his policy to groom them into, but seeing those sparks of humanity still shine in their optics made him sick. This sickness, augmented by the fact that his limbs ached because of how especially active he had to be on training days, was what led him to indulge in the special bottles of engex he had locked away. The engex he kept for these occasions were either vintage or from an exotic locale- possibly both.

Tonight’s drink, grabbed with little to no care, had the typical cataloging information that Pharma kept uniformly, and he halfheartedly glanced at it.

The note reads as follows:

Received as a gift from one of his patients for providing him with new arms on- the date is difficult to read in the lower light, especially since it seems scribble on. He sighed and moved his optics to the next line, blue fingers holding the bottle rather firmly. Looked to be a dark red engex, type not noted on canister. Location was described by the mech as “exotic.” Of note is the mention of “special ingredients” by some random mech as well, exact contents unknown. Secret ingredients? Pharma’s lips were pulled down into a sneer; he was already expecting the worst. With how vague all this information was, it almost made him consider putting it back. If he wasn’t so gosh darn tired, he probably would have put it back.

His berth squeaked as Pharma sat down in it, bottle of engex still in his servo. Pharma still couldn’t believe that this was the best berth available to him, but this one had done a good job at holding him so far so he hadn’t thrown it out the window just yet. Gently setting the engex down on the table, Pharma eyed the cork in the bottle. It stuck out from the bottle, so he used his fingers to do the necessary twisting to get the piece out, the soft pop the most welcome noise that Pharma’s been blessed to hear all day. 

Pharma pours the engex into the already-prepared glass. The liquid is a dark red, too dark to be mistaken for his red plating. It smelled like… he wasn’t quite sure actually… There was energon, yes, but something else too.

Ah well, he needed it. He shrugged and then poured the dark liquid into his mouth. It burns, as good engex should, and tasted the same way it smelled. The consistency, though, is strange- Pharma doesn’t notice this until he’s already drunk some of it, however. It’s too late to spit that out now, so forcing the rest of it down, Pharma hacked violently, having to put his fist in front of his mouth to cover it.

Pharma’s royally peeved off. Whatever that slagging scrap was, it was truly vile, and a sorry excuse for red engex. Taking the bottle in his servo, he got up from his berth and opened the window next to his desk, dropping it out. The satisfying shattering of glass dulled the pain of his disgusted taste buds. Going back and sitting down on his berth once more, Pharma grimaced at the remaining liquid in the glass. He wasn’t touching it. He turned and laid down on his berth for some much deserved sleep, leaving the glass to be cleaned out in the morning hours.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next few days were pretty much average for Pharma. He was basically forced to throw himself fully into the business of helping break in the new recruits. Ambulon and First Aid not being a damn help to him whatsoever, or at least that’s what Pharma thought.

That revolting engex that he drank a few days ago had finally slipped his mind, which allowed him to concentrate on whipping the pathetic excuses for medics in front of him into shape. However, he had been noticing that his stomach had been grumbling and growling a lot lately, but he didn’t think anything of it.

Another few days go by in a mere blink, and Pharma’s moved back out of the direct role he was playing with the new medics. His “capable underlings”, aka Ambulon and First Aid, had taken over the process of training, leaving him with plenty of time to collect those T-cogs for Tarn. 

However today, it’s just aimlessly sitting about in his office, reclining in his chair with his legs crossed on top of his desk. And sitting on the desk is a pretty looking and humongous cake brought to him by one of the medibots for some reason or another, along with a small white card that contained the gift giver’s unreadable name signed in messy pen ink inside of it. Pharma was never big on sweet desserts, leading to the fact that the big cake was still on his desk and not eaten.

His relaxing daydreaming was interrupted, however, by a sudden growling coming from his stomach. His optics online as it rumbled again, this time bringing with it just the slightest twinge of hunger. Pharma had just eaten not an hour or two ago. A smirk appeared on his face plates. Perhaps, maybe a dessert was in order? Not to mention letting the cake go to waste would be awful too.

Pharma huffed and shifted his legs, pulling them off of the table and back onto the floor. Once his pedes had touched the ground, he pulled himself closer to the desk. Glancing at the purple box again, the rumbling of his stomach made any last bits of resistance in his processor vanish. Whoever sent it to him had been nice enough to include a fork with the large cake.

The cake was frosted intricately, with stars and two main icing colors consisting of purple and red. Curiously, he stuck his finger into the top and drew off some of the frosting and brought it to his mouth. Pharma licked the glob from his finger and took a second to really taste it. It actually shocked him how delicious it really was. The frosting was so sugary, it almost made his mouth water. His belly grumbled loudly again, and, almost as if on command, Pharma stuck the fork into the cake and ripped off a huge piece, brought it to his mouth and stuffed it inside.

“Mmmhhhhhmmmm…” Pharma hummed as he began to chew the cake, fork already down and scooping up more for him to eat. He hardly had time to get a breath in before his servo with the fork in it is up at his face again, delivering the cake to his awaiting mouth. The hunger raged on in his stomach, leading him to shove another huge piece in his mouth right after he’d already put one in there. The cake became sickeningly sweet and fragging addictive, each bite making Pharma desire an even larger next one.

Soon enough, the cake is gone and the fork is left in its place. Pharma let out a quiet groan before he tried to lift himself up, before immediately collapsing back under the weight of his midsection. He looked down slowly at it, and his optics widened once he saw what’d happened. His stomach is bulging and huge compared to its once thin form! 

Groaning, Pharma attempted to suck his gut in to hide its new size, but he couldn’t keep it in for very long before the pain started to come. He gave up and slumped back in his seat. Good Primus, what had he done? He’d eaten that entire humongous cake without a second thought. Now little pains were coming from his pudgy belly, and he was forced to rub it to soothe it with both servos. His blue fingers pushed against the firm mass of his round belly, gently rubbing the softened plating and easing out rumbles.

“Didn’t… Didn’t realize I’d… gained this much…” Pharma’s voice was softer than usual, a sense of vulnerability to it. It hurt to move, but he needed to get up. Pharma rose slowly and hesitantly, the chair squeaked and creaked loudly under his new weight, and he wobbled a bit once his weight was fully on his pedes. Pharma then grumbled about how he’d need to do some exercising after this. Not that he actually expected to lose all of this new weight all at once, but it would make him feel a bit better about it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been two days since the cake incident, and Pharma’s hunger had only gotten stronger. It had even gotten bad enough, that it was getting harder for him to get work done, because the minute he’d start on doing something his processor would fill with images of freshly-prepared food or perhaps sweet energon desserts. 

At first he resisted, suffering in silence, but after a particularly rough day both internally and externally, he finally gave into his hunger. An energon cookie in-between his breaks wouldn’t do him any bad, would it? It wouldn’t, sure, but one cookie quickly became two, and two quickly became the entire box and an energon bar he’d happened to have on him in a matter of minutes.

Then three more days passed and Tarn had come back for his T-cogs. He lumbered into the med bay late at night, quietly peering into Pharma’s office through the open door, and he found the back Pharma’s chair facing the doorway.

Walking into the room, Tarn spotted his T-cogs sitting on the desk but was still curious as to why his medic hadn’t said a word to him yet. Normally, Tarn would come into the med bay while Pharma was working on something or cleaning something and then get scolded by the medic for disturbing him. At first, Tarn would’ve yanked out his vocalizer, but then after a couple of visits to get his required mechanical organ, Tarn and Pharma actually found out that they could stand each other.

True, they had started on unbalanced ground at first and eventually became friends, but then things get out of hand and it- it just happened one day. Their acquaintance of simple words and sentences in acknowledgment to one another soon became that of a relationship bound by their attraction for each other and their love of the arts. Neither of them could explain why; they were on different sides of the war for Primus’ sake, but they found themselves in a functional relationship of sorts.

Well, Tarn decided, today it seemed it would be a dysfunctional relationship. The moment he went to move, he heard Pharma’s voice coldly question him. "What do you fragging want? Why can't you just leave me alone? Just take your fragging cogs and go already!"

Putting his servos on his hips, Tarn sarcastically said, “What a welcoming hello to give your lover.”

“Just leave me alone tonight!” Pharma spat at him.

Tarn frowned at the venom in his lover’s words behind his mask. Yes, there was the usual chill to his tone, but Tarn sensed something else… What was it? He replayed the words over again in his processor and found what else had been hidden in them. Shame. Shame? What would Pharma,- in his lover’s opinion anyway- one of the most beautiful and smartest mechs- regardless of the fact that he was an Autobot-, ever have to feel shameful about? Something wasn’t adding up…

“Can I ask what has upset you this evening?”

“My patient who won’t fragging leave me alone!”

Tarn’s lips twitched downward underneath his mask. “Surely it isn’t my unannounced presence alone that has irked you?”

This time Pharma remained silent, still not facing his lover and now not saying anything. Having quite a bit of enough of this silent treatment, Tarn ignored the other mech’s shouts to stay back and forcefully grabbed his chair to move him to face him.

His red optics made contact with Pharma’s, and Tarn asked him once more, “What has upset you?” When his lover refused to speak, Tarn felt the need to remove this insolence from him, but then his optics wandered downward and found the possible explanation for his medic’s fit. Pharma’s plating had been stretched out quite a bit. Well, that was an understatement; Pharma’s stomach was now stretching out onto a good portion of his lap and went back to flabby sides. His belly looked completely stretched and thinned, as if he’d just recently eaten. Tarn wanted to lick his lips as he bet it felt tight and filled to the brim with food. He also bet there was almost no give left to the taut plating. Tarn was never actually shy about his weight kink, but he never would’ve thought that Pharma would do something like this to make his kink make an appearance.

A silent moment passed between the two of them. Pharma’s optics set with a blue fire in them as they watched as Tarn didn’t take his own optics off of his pudgy belly.

“Go ahead, say it!” Pharma hissed at him. “I’m fat! I’m a disgusting slob whose only use to you now is giving you T-cogs; you wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with a fat mech!”

Tarn said nothing as his optics widened just a bit in disbelief. Did his lover actually believe that he’d think these cynical thoughts about him if he gained weight? “I think…” Tarn said as his servos roamed over the Pharma’s big belly, pinching at the soft flabbiness of his sides, and giving a soft slap to jiggle the front. “I think that you’re my gorgeous, little medic who’s gained some downright sexy plumpness to his already attractive body.” One servo gave one last pat to his squishy belly before pulling away and leaving the other one to linger for a bit longer.

“…You’re lying to me.” Pharma’s words still rang unsure, like they wanted to believe that what Tarn was saying was true and not something out of pity. Tarn, of course, knew it’d take his somewhat insecure medic a little bit more convincing for him to really believe him.

“Certainly not,” Tarn breathed, voice a murmuring purr, as a burst of heat blossomed in his spark spinning ever faster. “I wouldn’t lie to you about this, darling.” Pharma wasn’t looking at him, he was looking to the wall. “Pharma… Pharma, look at me,” He grabbed the other’s chin and forced him to look him in the optics. “You are beautiful.” His servo pulled his head forward a bit, and Tarn leaned down like he was going to kiss him, but he instead whispered right in front of his lips, “You’ll always be my pretty little medic.”

Pharma pressed his helm to Tarn’s and nuzzled it gently. “…Thank you.”

Tarn smiled from behind his mask and moved his servo, which had been roaming around Pharma’s stuffed belly, onto his lover’s servo on the chair arm. Pharma tensed for a moment but relaxed when the servo pulled him up and out of his chair and into Tarn’s strong arms. 

Tarn moved forward, after taking his lover into his arms, he looked like he wanted to remove his mask and kiss him. He didn’t. He couldn’t. Not quite yet anyway. He could, in fact, do something else to bring pleasure to his mate.

Pharma couldn't help but moan and groan as Tarn rubbed his wingtips and pinched at the folds of his stomach. Tarn knew his lover’s soft spots, and he was always eager to find new ones, and then use them against him. It was almost like game really; match up Pharma's soft spots, into different orders, and see how hard he can turn him on. Tarn stroked the length of his wingtips, and swiped the medic off of his feet, grunted at how heavy he’d become in his hold, and then gently laid him down on the floor.

“Can’t wait till we get back to my room like normal,” Pharma tsked but gave a slight nuzzle to Tarn’s arm which held him down.  
“Of course,” Tarn replied, licking his lips underneath his mask. “But why wait when I can devour you right now?” He crawled on top of Pharma, and could feel his spike begin to pressurize as he did. Especially when Pharma decided to nip at his neck cables, and paw at his tank treaded shoulders playfully, softly. It was enough to drive him insane!

Well, Tarn thought, if he’s going to have his fun, then so am I.

Tarn moved his servo down to Pharma’s bloated belly, and began rubbing it, and used the other servo to rub at his wingtips. The medic groaned as he felt the heat emit off of his lover, as Tarn continued to stroke his belly. Pharma quickly opened his interface panel, revealing a half charged spike, that was starting to hurt like the pits and, but also, at the same time felt divine, and a valve that was leaking lubricant. Pharma felt as Tarn leaned down and titled his mask up ever so slightly so that he could lick at his plump stomach.

“I’m going to make sure you enjoy yourself tonight, my sweet piggy.” Tarn purred deeply, his voice caressing Pharma’s spark in a lovely fashion. “You will no longer feel the need to feel any shame about yourself when I’m done with you. Cherish it, love.” Tarn began sucking and gently biting at the fat as if it were soft dough, and licking it, tasting it, ending up leaving small marks on the belly.

“Tarn,” Pharma wiggled underneath of him. “S- Stop it. People will see those marks there!”

Licking across his bottom lip, Tarn smiled. “Maybe I want these fools around here- no, everywhere- to see and to know who you belong to.” He looked down and noticed the fat belly jiggling as Pharma moved under his grip. Another deep purr came onto his voice, and he watched with adoration at the beautiful sight below him. As the medic stopped wiggling about, his stomach started to stop as well. A firm but easy slap got it to continue jiggling however.

“Tarn, others already suspect I’m seeing someone. Why give them a reason to ask questions about this?”

“Perhaps I’m merely giving them a warning sign that if they mess with you, then they mess with your lover. If someone tries to poke fun of you, then I will allow you to go up to them and tell them that they’ve just made an enemy of the mate of Tarn of the DJD. What do you think about that, my sweet piggy?”

“I think you’re a literal child that didn’t tell me that he had a thing for chubby mechs.” Pharma huffed, moving his arms to hold them over his large belly. Tarn’s strong servos took hold of his arms before they even crossed his chest. He then gently laid down on his lover and laid his helm on his chest.

“No, my dear,” He purred deeply. “Not mechs, not mechs at all. Only you, my little medic.”

Pharma blushed heavily and bit back a smile. “Just frag me already, Tarn.”

“Maybe I just want to adore you tonight,” Tarn leaned his helm closer to Pharma’s. “Maybe I just want to lay beside of you and caress you and tell you sweet words which no mech has ever told you before. Maybe I just want to be with you.”

“Your sweetness is sickening,” Pharma said.

Tarn hummed and traced his fingers along his lover’s sides. “And here I would’ve thought that you loved sweets.”

Pharma blushed and then suddenly gasped when one of Tarn’s servos grabbed his wingtip all of a sudden. The sensitivity of the appendage being pressed sent massive jolts of pleasure through his system at a fast paced speed. Tarn was playing the maestro- his maestro- and he was playing all the right notes.

“Oh why can’t I bring myself to throw you out the door,” Pharma questioned rhetorically, arms tightening around his sparkmate’s frame. Even when they were lovers, and when they weren’t, Pharma still couldn’t bring himself to deny Tarn.

The DJD leader smirked underneath his mask, “You know you can’t resist me, Pharma. Besides, you couldn’t throw me out when I have you all to myself like this.”

The medic’s reply was a heated groan as Tarn applied more pressure to his wingtip. “Ahh-! Tarn…!!”

A low growl reverberated from Tarn’s front through Pharma’s heavier frame, even more so as he murmured, “What do you want, my sweet little piggy? Tell me what you desire.”

Pharma was now panting, desperate for the DJD member. His spike was hard as diamonds as Tarn continued to rub and knead at the wing. His other servo even began to rub his enlarged belly and travel down to slowly drag fingers across his little medic’s throbbing spike. Pharma had had it; he began pawing at Tarn’s shoulders, in want, in need! “Tarn! I need you…! Now! Please!”

"Are sure certain you're ready for it? I’ve yet to even slide my fingers into your hot, wet valve, my little piggy. I do not want to harm you," Tarn teased him.

Pharma scoffed and was a few seconds away from growling out his impatience. “For the love of Primus hurry up and ge-” but his sentence is cut off when Tarn’s own member was inserted into his needy valve. He howled, loud, his whole body arching up into a beautiful arc. Pharma’s hips stuttered, shaking and rolling to try and get more of his spike inside of him. His processor was now swirling under the unbelievable wave of pleasure that was nearly suffocating him. Or that might be the weight of his belly, he’s not quite certain at this point. “Ahh! Ah- T- Tarn! Tarn!” Pharma repeated over and over again as if he stopped than the world would cease turning, his spark pounded in his chassis. He can’t see, his vision had gone fuzzy and heated, barely focusing on the opposite wall his head is thrown back so far.

"Have I ever told you that you look so handsome when you’re shouting my name?" Tarn questioned as he pumps his spike in and out of his mate, slowly loosening him up so he can quicken the pace. A light hit to his helm told him to shut up and continue fragging the daylights out of him. Tarn smirked and did just that.

Even though there wasn’t much in the way of buildup, the two started off quick and hard like a pair of turbofoxes. It also seems that Tarn is lucky enough that his little piggy of a medic is in such desperate need of a good frag that it makes Tarn work hard and fast. The DJD leader was rewarded with his lover’s moans and whimpers of appreciation and pleasure. Tarn, too, was rewarded. He gripped Pharma’s big belly harder with one servo to still its sloshing each time he plows into his lover. Primus, Tarn didn’t realize how much sexier his medic could get.

On the other hand, Pharma attempted to encourage Tarn’s thick hips. He also tried to ignore the way his body felt so heavy, full with the newly added weight from his last huge snack. “Primus, Tarn! A little bit more! Please! Give me all you got!”

That’s all his sweet medic had to say. Tarn huffed and placed one servo on Pharma's thick thigh to brace himself with and another on his big belly and holds him still while he rammed into him with all his might. All his strength and speed he pours into fragging his sparkmate. Pharma notes hazily, however, as his lover still recalls to not go too hard on him, servos rubbing affectionately at the rolls of fat that Pharma would rather forget, but that Tarn seems utterly entranced by.

“Gorgeous,” The DJD leader mumbled into Pharma’s neck cables as he nuzzled them affectionately. “Absolutely gorgeous.” Soon Pharma could barely breathe as Tarn worked his hips upwards, just what he needed to make him overload after a few more twists and squeezes, shouting Tarn’s name as he came.

When Pharma had finished, Tarn came soon after, pulling his frame away after his own overload and draping himself greedily over his medic's frame, pressing his body down over the soft rolls, pressing his entire body against his mate's.

“It’s truly a crime how sexy you are, my dear.” Tarn crooned sweetly, licking at Pharma's neck cables once more. “Hmm, how dare you keep this hidden from me. Still, you're irresistible. I love this. I love you. I love you like this. So soft, so full. I can't stop touching you.” 

Tarn leaned down to nuzzle his helm against Pharma’s, wanting to cover his mate completely with his bulk. He wanted to take his medic away from everything that had ever kept them apart, to steal him away from Delphi and the Autobot scum. He wanted Pharma all to himself. 

Pharma leaned upward and placed a kiss against his mask, he looked up at the bane of his existence, at the best thing that had ever happened to him. “Forget the other Decepticons; you’re going to be the death of me,” he confessed, and Tarn smiled behind his mask with his optics dimmed.

“If not me, who else?”

“You fragger,” Pharma tried not to smile and wrapped his arms around the DJD leader’s neck, pulling him closer. He dims his optics and notes that insufferable smirk behind Tarn’s mask. That insufferable, pleased smirk, and it only grows bigger as Tarn wrapped a large hand over the curve of his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, this was just supposed to be Tarn being all nice and loving towards Pharma but still in his character. Then everything else sorta just happened along the story process. So here it is~! Hope you enjoy it~! ^v^


End file.
